


Fresh as a daisy

by kenmapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Childhood, Children, Fluff, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi/pseuds/kenmapplepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you see something beautiful, share it with someone you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh as a daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Not very proud of this one but I haven't written anything in so long, and I just wanted to get something out.

Unlike those who passed by flowers, ignoring their presence and overlooking their beauty, there was one boy who stopped. He admired the way they stood up straight, taller than the grass, proving that it should not be hidden. Although there were dozens of daisies scattered around the area, the small child chose to stop for one particular one. 

As the child gripped the flower in his small hand, he dashed away grinning. Seeing a delicate white petal fall off made the boy stop short and frown at the flower. By the time the boy made it to his destination, the flower was already wilting, with another petal gone. Stopping in front of the door, the boy straightened his shirt and knocked before letting himself in. Walking past a woman heading his way, the boy barely glanced up and made a bee line for the couch where he had spotted his friend. 

Toothy grin in place and cheeks glowing red, the young child held his hand out. He kept quiet as he waited for the other young boy to accept the beautiful flower he had picked just for him.

The smaller boy looked at the flower in confusion, briefly wondering why he was being given a partially dead flower. Looking up at the other boy's grin, he slowly reached out and took the flower.

Not a single word was exchanged between the two boys as the taller settled beside his friend. Reaching out to hold his free hand, the boy faced his friend whilst the other examined the flower he was holding. 

As the boy finally looked away from the flower and faced his friend, he was greeted by bright red cheeks, a warm smile and a cheerful, "Happy birthday, Kenma."


End file.
